Brian Kinney on a Mission
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Post 513. Justin Gets a surprise in New York.


**Title:** Brian Kinney on a Mission  
**Fandom: **Queer as Folk (US)  
**Prompts:** #382 - Antithesis  
**Warnings: **slash**  
Pairings: **Brian/Justin  
**Rating: **T  
**Word Count: **648  
**Summary: **Post 513. Justin gets a surprise in New York.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

* * *

"This painting is amazing," Lisa breathed.

Justin nodded, transfixed by the beauty before him. "The complete painting is a walking antithesis. It's remarkable. The artist used light colors to show something so dark."

"It reminds me of a book I read: Matched by Ally Condie."

Justin tore his gaze away from the painting to look at his friend. He didn't understand the reference as he never even heard of the book.

Lisa smiled and elaborated on it. "At first everything in the world of the book seems totally perfect. It's slowly revealed how horrible the world actually is. The dystopian life was hidden by things that seemed utopian at the time."

"I guess I can see the comparison," Justin admitted grudgingly.

"Wow!" someone said in an impressed tone.

Justin knew that voice. He'd recognize it anywhere. It was voice he hadn't heard for almost two weeks. He quickly turned away and threw his arms around Brian. "What are you doing here?"

Brian held him tightly against his body, and Justin breathed in his scent, a scent that he missed so much. "Considering how much you talked about this showing, I just had to see it." When Justin pulled back, he held out a hand to Lisa. "Hello, Lovely Lisa."

Like Daphne always did, Lisa blushed and giggled. Justin shook his head at the predictability of it all.

"Um, Brian? Sorry to take you away from you adoring fan, but what about Kinnetik? You've been swamped lately with that multi-million dollar account. It's why we haven't talked. Can you really take off right now?

Brian turned away from Lisa who pouted dramatically at the loss of Brian's attention. When Justin was pulled close, their lips connected in a deep kiss.

Justin whimpered as Brian's tongue entered his mouth. His hands went up to clutch at Brian's shirt and their bodies pressed together as close as possible. Justin felt Brian's hard cock and grinned into the kiss. It was nice to feel Brian's response.

They panted when they pulled back from each other, but they kept their noses touching. "It's nice for you to worry, but you know I wouldn't be here if I couldn't handle it. The campaign is almost finished. I just need to put a couple of more touches on it, and I still have almost a week. Don't worry your pretty little blond hair."

"I'm much more than a blond," Justin whispered, his eyes locked on Brian's beautiful hazel eyes.

"Oh, I know," Brian said in that raspy growl that never failed to turn Justin on.

After Brian showed up, Justin wanted to leave, especially when Brian said he was only there until the next day. He had promised Lisa he'd be there though, especially because the guy she liked was there.

Justin would never understand Lisa. She was so outgoing with everyone else, but put her in the same room as a guy she was crushing on, she turned into shy little school girl.

Justin could tell Brian was amused by his matchmaking attempts. Finally, he got fed up. Brian strolled over to the guy, Aaron, and in a very loud voice, said, "You, the brunette in the black skirt and red blouse?"

"Lisa?" Aaron asked.

Brian nodded. "Lisa. Do you think she's hot?"

"Yeah," Aaron answered with no hesitation, which caused Lisa to blush.

"Go ask her out then, so I can get to the fun part of the night."

As Aaron asked Lisa out, Brian dragged Justin out of the gallery.

Once they were in the cab, and Brian was kissing his neck, Justin said, "Brian Kinney – matchmaker. Who would have thought?" He laughed when Brian playfully bit his neck.

Although Justin was the one who was initially laughing, he was the one dragging Brian into the apartment from the cab. There was no more time for laughter. No more time at all.

* * *

**Note: **I now have an AO3 account and all of my stories, including my unpublished original stuff, is posted. You can find the link on my profile page.


End file.
